Shaien timeline
article will be undergoing some major rewrites as I'm shifting my civilisations around to try and create a more organic, natural, and realistic simulation A timeline dating back to the earliest developments of civilised society on Mahat Shau (common name). It is written from a third person omniscient point of view. Subjective viewpoints of historical narratives may be explored at a later date. Dates are given in relation to "Raub", Raub being the dominant religious view for the majority of Mahat Shau's pre-space fairing ages. The position of the R indicates either pre-Raub or post-Raub, R1000 would be 1000 years before Raub, whilst 1000R is 1000 years after Raub. Timeline C. R20,000-R15,000: Nomadic tribes delevop tools. Fire is discovered. Nomadic grazing routes develop guided by the migratory paths of Eij'aph (the enigmatic "cloudfish"). Cave paintings and ceremonial adornments dating to this period indicate development of basic cultural elements such as style and art. C. R8000: Nomads begin settling in permanent habitats as agricultural technology and tools improve. The earliest known settlements are situated in the fertile Muah Valley. Nomadic animistic worship of the cloudfish persists into settlements and ritual develops into religion. C. R4000: Rise of the Muah Valley city states, ruled over by Priest Kings. First indication of domestication of the Yatyat, a widespread large Ostrich-like mammel, analogous to horses. It is used both as a symbol of status and a war mount. C. R3800: Muasad establishes military dominance over the surrounding cities, founding the Muah Empire. Earliest known palaces, shrine walls and royal quarters date to this period. C. R3500: Muakhet rises to prominence through trade as pottery and jewellery skills develop. First known evidence of rudimentary number systems, as well as first evidence of the wheel. Muasad remains the political capital but Muakhet's centralised location in relation to the rest of the cities sees it blossom as a trade hub, encouraged by a period of peace. Yatyat becomes ubiquitous as a draft animal for trade. C. R3200: The Epkah dynasty moves the political centre of Muakhet. Khet, the god of pottery, trade and wealth becomes a prominent figure in religion and is notable as one of the earliest examples of the development into anthropomorphic worship. Earliest basic pictogram writing has been dated to this period. C. R3100-R2700: The Muah Empire flourishes, cities increasing in size. First evidence of Yatyat chariots. C. R3000: The Empire suffers a crisis with a lack of heirs. Plots and political turmoil run amok, further sparked by environmental pressures such as drouts and plague. Despite this the Gehb Dynasty is founded. C. R2700: War breaks out as Muakhet demands increased tributes, straining relations. C. R2690: Metallurgists in the city of Amhat develop methods of smelting copper and its alloys, giving Amhat a great military advantage with their bronze weaponry. They emerge from the inter-city feuding victorious. C. R2688: The Rebhet dynasty is founded, and the capital moved to Amhat. C. R2685-R2600: A period of peace sees exploration and the hunt for further raw materials. Gold mines are discovered in the mountains to the North, and the land nearby is colonised heavily. This coincides with evidence of early forms of banking and monetary transactions dating to this period. There is also a development in art and crafts, particularly with gold as a new aesthetic focus. C. R2590: Explorers and colonists who travel further afield found the city of Hyaj on the shores of a great lake to the East. Trade is established with the local tribes, as well as introducing their advenced technologies including the wheel. Political power is established by the most powerful traders. The political leader assumes the title of "Hya Kebek Mataat Suah" which translates roughly as "He who's hands flow with gold". The formal title is shortened over time to "Ha" which becomes synonymous with Lord or Master. The city of Khu is also founded to the North East of the Muah Valley. C. R2540-R2200: Migration sees political power and wealth shift to the new cities as the old decaying society depends on them more and more. Both Khu and Hyaj grow quickly with the influx of people. Hyaj in their coastal position make major advances in the field of naval technology. C. R2200: The movement of the seat of power from Amhat to Khu officially heralds the rise of the Khu civilisation. The tribes neighbouring Hyaj begin to spread out and travel using recently developed naval technology, eventually founding a number of cities around what would become known as the Khabian Gulf. C. R2200-R2150: Khu and it's surrounding cities grow quickly, fueled by local wealth. Khu begins to assert military dominance on the outlying tribes (and their resources), who are unable to offer much resistance against the superior technology of the Khu. Tribes that surrender are welcomed into the fold and many new towns are established, strengthened by the ongoing exodus from the dying Muah valley cities. The settlements of Fua Hejhem, Ih'kasi, Oum and Ham'aht are founded along the coasts of the Khabian Gulf. C. R2148-R2145: Hyaj, a city who's foundations were set by merchants, becomes increasingly aware of the intercity unrest between the Khabian settlements, the trade between which generates most of its wealth. They move to establish a trade treaty, with any city that breaks the treaty for military purposes having to face the combined wrath of the others. The group of cities under this new treaty become known as the Hyajik League. C. R2120: After decades of ongoing migration and over farming, a colossal earthquake heralds the end of the Muah civilisation, with the final inhabitants of the valley city states leaving them in ruins to travel to Khu and it's surrounding cities and towns. C. R2090: The Khu encounter the aggressive Djemen people in the Fua desert to the East. The Djemeni are a harsh and brutal desert people who quickly become known for their ferocity in battle and guerilla tactics. The Khu expansion ceases as their heavily armoured forces are unable to face the heat of the desert and lightning fast attacks of the Djemen, who know their arid land far better. In the ancient Khu tongue, djemen means "demon" and fua means "storm", a lasting indication of how troubling the desert tribes were. Meanwhile, the cities of the Hyajik League, spurned on by trade wealth and peace, begin to colonise further lands, stretching inland and each growing in might and power. As they do so they encounter further natural resources, precious rocks, ores and suchforth which further fuels trade. Soon each of the cities can lay claim to their own small empires. C. R2075: The Khu empire begins welcoming outcast and chastised Djemeni. The nature of the Djemeni tribes is fragmented and the Khu make use of it. Djemen outcasts train the Khu armies in the style of desert warfare, furnishing their new overlords with their knowledge of the terrain. Simultaneously, Khu influences bgin to appear in traditionally spartan Djemeni ways of life, notably ornate decorations and wall carvings. The Djemeni are known widely for their domestication of the Maiba or "sandcat", a large panther like feline. They are incorporated by Khuphrate authority as a symbol of power. The Khu Phra himself is never seen without being flanked by two highly adorned and decorated specemins. First evidence of a Religious Cult of the Maiba worshiping the animal. C. R2070: Siyendeh is settled on the large southern continent of the Khabian Gulf. This large continent (later known as Kwanje) is characterised by constant tribal warfare across the central Hemje plains. Tribes fleeing the large scale fierce conflicts reach the sea and have nowhere to go. They settle and build defences, quickly developing boats. Within five years they have joined the Hyajik league. Their growth and expansion explodes with unprecedented speed. They bring with them from the central continent the Gru'phae-ekk, colloquially shortened to "Gru", a large elephant-sized yak-like mammal used primarily by the Kwanjian tribes as a war beast. The Hyajik states are entranced by the beast and in the following years Siyendeh becomes rich through selling and trading them. The Gru becomes ubiquitous around the Khabian gulf, and the coastal cities trade it on inland even further. Within ten years the Gru can be found anywhere that civilisation exists. It is greatly aided by its adaptability and stamina. C. R2060: It takes ten years for the Khu, with their Djemeni enablers, to enslave the majority of the Djemen. The two "black" tribes who turned traitor to their own people, are allowed their own freedom amongst the cities of the Khu, as well as rule over their original territories, after swearing faelty to the Khu Phra (the pseudo-god political leader of the "Khuphrate". The Djemeni for work, "salaaph", is adopted into the Khu language, eventually translating into the term "slave". The male leader one of the remaining clans, seeing what he has subjected his people to, commits ritual suicide. His wife, now tasked as Matriarch of the clan, decides their life in the desert rocks of the Fua desert has come to an end, and leads the clan through the deepest wilderness of the desert to the North East in a near-mythical migration. Her name is Reh i'Yuala. The remaining clan, unopposed, expands, taking control of the desert territories and resources. The clan itself expands exponentially as they begin interbreeding with the Khuphrate, and they begin to push north along the mountains lining the north western edge of the desert. Widespread appearance of the modern "Khuba", analogus to the domesticated house cat, having been systematically bred down in size from the larger Maiba. C. R2055: Further Hyajik expansion and subjugation of the outlying peoples through military means by the prosperity and expansion of its league neighbours, proving the worth of the Gru as a military asset. C. R2050-R1950: Slavery becomes commonplace in the Hyajik empires. Hyaj becomes the wealthiest of the Khabian cities through its exporting of slaves. The affect of this is profound. Distinct social castes arise including a rigid aristocracy. More and more time is devoted to pleasure as slaves take over labour requirements and many artistic and cultural developments are made. C. R2030: After a generation of wandering, the self-exiled wandering clan of Reh i'Yuala, now led by her daughter Reh i'Yume, come to a halt on the chilly northern shores of the great continent, founding Zhaf'maalek. Their aesthetics change notably, from the light clothing of desert dwellers to heavy furs of northmen. C.R1910: The Khuphrate city of Kophek is founded in the northern mountains, having grown together from local mining settlements. It is notorious for its poor working and living conditions. C.R1885-R1830: Suhtep, Tahokep and Pahtor are founded, expanding the Khu empire eastwards along the southern edge of the Fua Desert. On the Kwanjian continent more and more settlements begin to appear, particularly along the coast where the more fertile land is as the other tribes respond to the might of Siyendeh. C. R1850-R1820: Siyendeh undergoes a period of expansion due to further refugees fleering from the current bout of tribal wars in the central Hemje plains. Agumanju is founded after the ruthless warlord O'ju succeeds in uniting the majority, although not all, of the Hemjian planes tribes. Aguma in the native tongue means "Victory", whilst O' is a prefix indicating great or fierce and "n" denotes possession. As such Agumanju literally means "Victory of Ju". C. R1820: Large marble quarries are founded near two lakes and the town of Ra-amshaptur grows around them, continuing Khu's eastern line of expansion. C. R1810: The leaders of Siyendeh send out expeditions to colonise more of the coast in order to ease overpopulation. Ad Ulir and Derepyeh are founded. Diamond is found not far from Ad Ulir and the hills around Derepyeh host a number of precious minerals. C. R1805-R1750: Period of high prosperity through trade and expansion of the Hyajik cities around the Khabian Gulf. Fwa Hejhem, growing in might, establishes Djeb on the Eastern peninsula. Ham'aht founds Sird'aht to the South. The tribes of the Kwanjian continent grow as they trade with each other across the Pilimanji Sea, and through Siyendeh, with the Khabian gulf powers also. C. R1750-R1720: Hyajik military expansion westwards in response to Fwa Hejhem and Ham'aht growth. Jeb Hajat provides a secure point of expansion in the mountains whilst Mejat and Terabh on the fertile plains North West of Djeb significantly increases food produce for the Hyaj Empire. C. R1715: '''The somewhat eccentric last Phra of the Hekhmet dynasty envisions a Utopia by which he will be remembered and orders work to begin on Jehetiri, a city build for gods, a gleaming vision of marble sitting between the two shimmering lakes. '''C. R1710: Fwa Hejhem's prime location at the mouth of the Khabian Gulf becomes evident as it exerts tolls on trade going through the mouth of the gulf, notably Hyajik grains and Siyenden precious metals/rocks. C. R1705: Hekhmet VII near bankrupts the Empire with his extravagancies and ambition to build Jehetiri. This leads to Empire wide civil disruption and eventually his assassination. Tekhemsurat I abandons the full plans of the city, ordering the completion of the near finished palace and temple on a reduced scale and with minimum expense. He has the other extravagant projects deconstructed to sell the marble. The city grows with a much more moderate vision, and Tekhemsurat I renames it Khuphorat ("People's City") to appease the populace. Despite the massive scaling back of the original plans, the final produc is still a shining example of architectural genius. C. R1700: Eph is founded on the North Western shore of Pilimanji. It quickly blossoms as the first large sea port of the Khu Empire, and not too distant from the Hejhemat cities. C. R1690: The Palace Temples of Khuphorat are completed. Primarily used as secondary residences and "summer house" for the Phra and his Court. The city around the main construction work continues to grow. C. R1685: The Hejhemat begin to dominate sea trade routes with their prime city locations and strong navy. The Khu-Hejhem alliance grows stronger. C. R1677: Khuphrate leadership moves permanently to Khuphorat and makes it the new Capital of the Khuphrate. C. R1659: Mounting social unrest in the Kophek regions to the North grows as the difference between the slave mines and the gleaming city of Khuphorat highlights the disparation of wealth. Further to this is the added distance to Kophek from the seat of power having moved South. C. R1650: Full military presence established with a large scale permanent camp at Kophek. C. R1648: Contrary to the intent, this only aggravates the issue further, resulting in a full scale slave rebellion. After over a century of subjugation, it doesn't take much for the thin veneer of obedience to deteriorate. Much of the lower ranks and file of the army rise as well, being of varying degrees of Djemeni descent. C. R1645: Hejhemen forces intervene in the Khu slave rebellion, as the outnumbered loyalist Khuphrate military is taken apart by the vastly superior slave numbers. Hejhem leadership occupies the Khuphrate throne, massively expanding Hejhem power. C. R1644: Hyajik Council held, resulting in the uniting of the states, including the Kwanjian power of Siyendeh against the Hejhem threat. Whilst no immediate military deployment is made, trade embargoes are placed against Hejhem ports. C. R1643-R1638: The Hyajik states reinforce defences and trade infrastructure. C. R1640: In the Hejhem-Khu Empire, the last pockets of rebels are driven from their vantage points. Hejhem culture begins to seep into Khuphrate society. C. R1638: The Second Hyajik Councel, debating the possibility of pre-empative military action against the Hejhem-Khu Empire. However ultimately they are reluctant to invest in such action, and prefer to sit tight, further reinforcing and building trade and defence infrastructure. C. R1637-R1630: Period of tension between the two superpowers. The Hejhemen Phra has stabilised, concentrating on civilising and rebuilding Kophek, the centre of the unrest, providing more public baths, entertainment, better living and working conditions for slaves. Much progress is madeon improving the safety and efficiency of mines and quarries. C. R1630: The Third Hyajik Council. The Hyajik states, after seven years of uneasy peace, are persuaded that the Hejhaman Phra has no military intentions towards them. He also knows his Empire will starve if the Hyajik trade embargoes continue and makes every effort to have them lifted. The Hyajik states demand that the Hejham-Khu navy and military be cut down by one third, which the Phra reluctantly agrees to. C. R1630-R1574: Period of prosperity and stability. C. R1573-R1570: Siyenden succession. The new leader invokes more aggressive foreign policy, cutting back on trade and focusing on military expansion. C. R1569-R1489: Decline of Empires. Prosperity leads to overpopulation and low levels of civil unrest. C. R1457: Khu freedom fighters, using civil unrest, appeal to the native Khu population to rid them of the Hejheman usurpers, however the rebellions are swiftly and mercilessly dealt with, only leading to further civil unrest. C. R1451: The sons and daughters of those executed in the first civil unrest form a secret society dedicated to removing the Hejhem from power, called the Hand of Ptoh. C. R1451-R1437: The members of the society work themselves into positions of power throughout the Hejheman and Khuphrate cities. C. R1437: They approach the leaders of Hyaj in secret for aid. They seek not just to remove the Hejhem from dominance over the Khu but from power altogether even in their own cities. They make a deal with the ambitious Hyajik leadership to split the Hejheman homeland in two, Khu taking Djeb and Hyaj taking Fua Hejhem. C. R1435: "The Veiled Night". After working in unison on the plan for two years, the execution is swift and complete, removing key power figures of the Hejheman leadership across both Khu and Hejhaman Empires. The Hand of Ptoh replaces all members instantly and the regime changes overnight. C. R1435-R1400: Ptohian purgeof all Hejham influence. There is an marked return to ancient traditions. Hejhaman citizens in Khu are enslaved. C. R1400-R1350: Khu spread into old Hejham territory. Hejham citizens are enslaved and transported around the Empire, leaving Hejheman cities ripe for occupation by the Khuphrate, easing the problem of over population. C. R1350-R1340: The Decline of the Siyenden Empire. Isolationist and aggressive policies combined with lack of civil development leads to the Empire essentially imploding on itself. The result is a vast web of various town states and the reversion to clan/tribe rule. C. R1339: The Siyenden Summit: Both the Hyajik and Khuphrate leadership call a summit with the warmongering leaders of Siyendeh, demanding a stop to their policies and a reengagement of trading. The agree provided allied forces help them clear the remaining troublesome tribes and clans. The Hyajik-Khu alliance agrees. in Progress Category:Mahat Shau Category:WIP Category:Timelines